The Scientist
by Mrs Michele
Summary: "Nadie dijo que sería fácil" Pero Dianna Agron no estaba de acuerdo en eso.


The Scientist

Llevaba cinco meses sin usar el anillo. Cinco meses sin hablar con ella. Cinco meses sin verla. Cinco meses en que respirar le costaba. Cinco meses en que llegaba a su nuevo set de grabación, fingía su mejor sonrisa, trabajaba, cumplía su horario y terminaba en el hotel llorando con su recuerdo. De verdad que la lejanía la mataba de a poco.

Ashley adelantó su boda para ayudarla a distraerse y quitarla del encierro de esas cuatro paredes. Ella nunca se había metido en la relación de su amiga y no tenia intención de hacerlo. Pero últimamente las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Mientras ella grababa su próxima película, Lea se paseaba con Cory posando como la pareja perfecta. Hasta el momento no habían confirmado su relación ni daban detalles de su intimidad y, a pesar de que sus fans habían estallado de felicidad, ella, en el fondo, sabia que eso no podía estar pasando. Lea era demasiado transparente y con una simple mirada ella lograba descubrirla.

En las primeras fotos en que se los veía juntos, la morena siempre llevaba anteojos y Cory caminaba unos pasos detrás. Sonrió con ironía, Lea era de las personas odiosas que solo caminaba de la mano con alguien realmente importante. Como si ella nunca hubiera sentido la calidez de su mano entre las suyas.

Luego llegaron esas estupidas vacaciones en que Lea se lució con un traje de baño oscuro y Cory… realmente agradeció al ver unas ultimas fotos del chico con remera. Era peligroso para la vista no hacerlo. En ningún momento la morena lució su brillante sonrisa o sus gestos de felicidad. Aun mantenía la calma. Ese romance no podía ser cierto.

Pero los videos del Comic Con la desmoronaron por completo ¿Con qué derecho Cory acariciaba su pierna y le sonreía como si ella se lo pidiera? Se estaba sobrepasando y, apenas se incorpore a las grabaciones de la serie, tendría una charla con el. Con ambos.

Esa noche, Naya la llamó para contarle que Lea intentaba no despegarse de Jenna o Darren; inclusive le contó que ella y Kevin se reían del comportamiento del canadiense. No solo interpretaba de manera pésima a Finn, tambien hacía mal su trabajo como novio falso. Por más que Dianna quería sonreír y creer que todo era una pantalla, no lo conseguía. Solo lo haría si Lea le asegurara que no existe nada entre ella y Cory. Afirmación que aun no escuchaba.

Acarició un momento la pantalla de su Laptop, la foto de Lea en los Teen Choice Award aparecía como fondo. Se veía tan feliz y tan natural que ella supuso era porque estaba rodeada solo de sus amigos. Inclusive se atrevió a gritar ¡_Te Amo, Kevin!_ desde el público. Sin duda era la Lea de la que ella se enamoró. Era su Lea. Cory no tenía derecho a pensar que le pertenecía, simplemente porque no le pertenecía.

Iba a pulsar clic en una página de lectura cuando un titular llamó su atención _"Lea_ _Michele_ _¿embarazada de Cory Monteith?"_ Leyó los únicos tres párrafos de corrido y como si su vida dependiera de ello. La foto que lo acompañaba era la que mas le dolía y a la vez la que le aseguraba que Lea no estaba cómoda con la situación. El famoso beso en un partido de jockey de Los Rangers. `Por favor´, pensó ella mientras cerraba su computadora de un fuerte golpe. `Cuando Lea te besa, te deja sin aliento. Eso no es un beso´. Intentó convencerse de la situación. Ellos no podían estar juntos. Ella no lo creía posible. Conocía a Cory, el era uno de sus mejores amigos pero, desde que ella dejó temporalmente las grabaciones, nadie más que Naya, Chord y Kevin, la llamaban para saber como se encontraba. Frente al resto parecía una completa desconocida.

Lea y ella habían terminado de la peor manera. Cuando ella le contó su nuevo proyecto y el tiempo que pasarían alejadas para poder realizarlo, a Lea pareció no agradarle. Lea le recriminaba que siempre se alejaban por lo mismo. Por el fututo. Por ese futuro que ambas soñaban juntas pero que el destino parecía estar empeñado en jugar a su manera. Sin embargo, Dianna estaba obligada a comprometerse con la película. Lo estaba si quería forjar una carrera como actriz.

_- ¿Estás diciéndome que te irás por mas de cinco meses?-_ Dianna había preparado una cena con todos los detalles que a su novia le gustaban. Dos velas en el centro de la mesa, vino tinto, pastas con queso y una rosa colgando del mantel. Pero se había olvidado de todo cuando comenzó a cuestionarla-

_- Lee, solo será un tiempo. Pasará rápido, te lo prometo_- estiró su mano para tomar una de la morena. La notó fría y eso no era un buen signo- _Por favor, no nos interpongamos en el futuro de la otra_

_- ¿Interponernos? Jamás me interpongo en tus proyectos simplemente porque nunca me los comentas. Siempre me lo dices cuando ya has firmado ¡Somos una pareja, debemos actuar como tal! _

_- Y lo hacemos Lea. Tenemos momentos románticos, caricias, peleas ¿Qué más quieres? _

_- Quiero que me respetes_

_- ¡Lo hago Lea! _

_- No, no te atrevas a mentir de esa manera. Nunca- _ la amenazó con el dedo- _nunca me cuentas de lo que hablas con tu representante sobre otros asuntos ajenos a la serie. Cuando me ofrecieron el papel en la película fuiste la primera persona en saberlo. No iba a aceptarlo si a ti te molestaba, sabes que lo hubiese hecho _

_- Estás siendo egoísta_

_- ¿Egoísta?- _ la rubia esquivó su mirada- _ ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! _

_- ¡Estoy cansada!- _ se puso de pie molesta por la actitud de ambas. Jamás se gritaban, no sabia como podía terminar eso- _ Lo siento_- rodeó la mesa en un intento por abrazarla pero la morena se alejó y caminó directo hasta el cuarto que compartían- _¿Qué haces?-_ apenas entró al dormitorio, rogó por la escena que estaba viendo fuera un sueño- _ No Lee, no te vayas_- se interpuso entre la maleta y la ropa que ingresaba bruscamente a ella- _Mi amor, por favor, siento haberte gritado y no haberte dicho lo de la película. Por favor no te vayas. ¡Dios, Lea no me dejes! _– se aferró a su cintura llorando sobre su hombro. Si la morena se iba, los días que pasarían serian en cuenta regresiva. No había futuro sin ella-

-_ Déjame terminar de guardar mis cosas Dianna_- se aferró mas a su cuerpo al oírla pronunciar su nombre. Lea nunca le dijo Dianna, ni siquiera cuando discutían. Para ella solo era Di-

- _No_

_- Suéltame_

_- Solo si me prometes quedarte_

_- No voy a hacerlo. Tu estas cansada y yo tambien. Estamos cansadas de vivir tres años de esta manera. Estoy cans…_- Dianna rodeó su rostro con sus manos y la besó forzadamente mientras Lea intentaba apartarse. No le importó los quejidos de su chica cargados de dolor por la falta de aire, así como los rasguños en su espalda en señal de enojo. Nada de eso le importaba si alguien le aseguraba que después de eso todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero no había ese alguien. No había seguridad- _ Quiero un tiempo Dianna_

_- ¿Qué? Lea no…_

_- Quiero y no me importa si tu lo no quieres. Lo necesito_- terminó de cargar lo mas importante en tan solo unos segundos y caminó hasta la puerta. Dianna la abrazó desde atrás impidiéndole que continuara con aquella locura-

- _ ¿Qué más necesitas de mi? Por favor dímelo y lo tendrás. Pero no me dejes ¡Dios, Lea te amo!-_ le gritó de la misma manera en que se lo susurró con amor. Pero Lea tenia la cabeza cargada de ideas y ninguna a concretar. Se zafó del agarre con la misma intensidad que Dianna la había besado minutos atrás- _Llámame, por favor_ – imploró en un hilo de voz al verla bajar las escaleras- _ Lee_

_- Lo haré_- sin voltear, cerró la puerta tras de si y se alejó en su auto. Mientras manejaba, repasó mentalmente todas las acciones impulsivas que había cometido en su vida. Solo de la que acababa de realizar era de la única que se arrepentía. Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Después de una decisión, se continúa viviendo con ella.

…..

_- Ey rubia ¿lista para volver? _– Naya la había llamado esa mañana demasiado temprano, pero ella ya estaba despierta. Era 29 de agosto y solo escribía y reescribía lo que iba a ser una nota enviada por email.

- _ Sabes que fecha es hoy ¿verdad? _

_- Di, aun me molesta que sigas hablando de ella como si estuvieran juntas. No se si lo que tenga con Cory sea cierto, pero debes dejar de pensar en ella un momento ¿A qué hora llegas? _

_- Después del mediodía_

_- ¿Quieres que te vayas a buscar al aeropuerto? Matt estará afuera por lo que tengo el departamento para mi sola_

_- Gracias, Nay. Pero iré a casa_

_- ¿Para qué? Para recordar que solo viven a unos metros y luego, mientras lloras, leer fics?_

_- Hay algunos que están escritos de una manera maravillosa_- la morena bufó desde el otro lado- _ ¿Vas a saludarla? _

_- No lo sé. Ultimadamente nos hemos distanciado mucho. Por cierto ¿qué haces?_

_- Terminando de desayunar. Tengo que colgar, el café no se servirá solo_

_- Pues pon alta voz_

_-Nay_

_- Ok. Te veo mas tarde. Te quiero_

_-Igual yo-_ apenas colgó, tomó su computadora y comenzó a escribir. Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos iban a plasmarse en una cantidad notables de páginas.

….

Eso era lo que mas odiaba del día de su cumpleaños, que el teléfono sonara desde la medianoche y no parara en todo el día ¿Es que nadie iba dejarla dormir? El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana por lo que no tuvo otra opción que levantarse. Su celular estaba cargado de mensajes así como su contestadora. Entre todos los que tenía, buscó un contacto importante para leer primero. Su corazón la golpeó fuertemente al descubrir el nombre de Dianna entre el de Cory y el de Jenna. Inmediatamente pulsó aceptar y leyó el de la rubia:

"_¿Te molestaría si te escribo por twitter? Feliz Cumpleaños, Estrella" _

Como una adolescente desesperada, le respondió rápidamente

"_Solo si luego te aguantas las quejas de Ryan. Gracias" _

"_Ryan no está aquí. Puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿Qué se siente tener 26?" _

"_¿Me lo pregunta alguien que ya los tiene? De maravilla" _

La morena no recibió respuesta hasta casi diez minutos después. Si pasaba un minuto mas no controlaría el impulso de llamarla

"_Revisa el twitter" – _Lea lo hizo mientras giraba en su cama como una niña de quince años después de su primer beso. Dianna fue la primera persona en saludarla. Quería tomar un avión a Europa, encontrarla y abrazarla hasta no sentir fuerzas en sus brazos- "¿_Escribí algo de mas?" _

"_No. Ha sido un gesto hermoso. Mas tarde leeré el email" _– mintió. Hacia dos segundos que había comenzado a leerlo.

"Te_ extraño Lea"_

"_Es lo que dice el email" _– entre otras cosas. El email era casi seis hojas de escritura y diez más de fotos que solo ambas conocían.

"_Es lo que dice mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Te amo" _

"_Naya me dijo que vendrás a Los Ángeles. ¿Estarás en casa? _

"_Es para filmar un comercial. Pero si, estaré en casa" _

"_Sheila estuvo enferma dos días. El veterinario dijo que era porque le daba mucha leche" _

"_¿De verdad? Recuerdo cuando Arthur se intoxicó con tus galletas. Si, posiblemente la estés alimentado mal" _

"_¡Ey! Fue un experimento y Arthur se subió a la mesa sin permiso. Por supuesto que iba a estar mal" _

"_Solo fue una broma-_ Lea se mordió el labio cuando la rubia agregó un icono triste- _A mi me encantaron esas galletitas. De hecho quiero la receta" _

"_Las maestras pasteleras no revelamos nuestros secretos" _

"_Maestras pasteleras… ¿Cómo sigue mi hija?" _

"_El veterinario me dio una comida mas liviana para que pueda digerirla. Pero esta mejor… ¿Y mi hijo?" _

"_Solo pude tenerlo un día. Jason se encarga de él. Puedes ir a visitarlo si quieres" _

"_Lo sé. No necesito el permiso de la otra madre. Es mi hijo y la ley me ampara" _– antes de leer la respuesta de la rubia, recibió una llamada-

_- Lea, feliz cumpleaños_

_- Gracias Cory, ¿pasa algo? _

_- ¿Hablaste con Ryan? _

_- No ¿pasa algo? _

_- Tenemos que estar en público hoy. Te acompañaré a hacer las compras para tu fiesta y luego te dejaré en casa ¿Está bien? _

_- Está bien_- en realidad no, no estaba bien. Todo ese patético circo ya le estaba quitando la poca privacidad que le quedaba y arruinaba su buen humor diario- _ Nos vemos luego Cory_

"_Madre que por cierto lleva meses sin verlo ¿Qué haces esta noche?"- _ le había enviado Dianna el mensaje cinco minutos atrás- 

"_Cena con las chicas" _

"_Diviértete"_- la morena no iba a responderle mas pero su celular volvió a cenar- "_¿Podemos vernos?"_- y no iba a volver a responder. Quince minutos después, Don`t rain on my parade´ sonaba mas alto que de costumbre. Su teléfono cayó al piso en un intento por tomarlo con calma. Dianna la estaba llamando. Respiró profundamente y, luego de concentrar su respiración de manera normal, atendió.

- _Pensé que no ibas a atenderme. Feliz cumpleaños Lee_

_-Gracias Di_- `Gracias Di´, sonrió la rubia al escucharla. Se sentía tan bien escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo- _ Es que estaba respondiendo algunos mensajes ¿Cómo estás? _

_- Imagino que tendrás un día pesado hoy, pero aprovéchalo ¿Recibiste mi ultimo mensaje? _

_- ¿Cuál? _

_- Si, si lo recibiste. Necesito verte ¿podemos? _

_- Di_- suspiró emocionada y molesta. Ella tambien necesitaba verla pero no podía- _Lo_ _siento, tendrá que ser _otro día – escuchó a la rubia bufar enojada y se lamentaba por la respuesta. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás-

- _ Está bien ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Ryan te dio el día libre? _

_- Grabaré solo unas horas. Después del mediodía el trabajo termina. Por cierto, ¿no hay diferencia horario con Francia? _

- _Si, pero tengo que viajar, mis horas para dormir se cancelaron. Sabes que tengo miedo de quedarme dormida y perder un avión_

_- Algo que no pasará por cierto_

_- Siempre hay una primera vez para algo ¿Los chicos del cast ya te saludaron? _

_-Casi todos. Jenna lo hizo anoche en una cena y luego justo a la medianoche _

_- Quiere decir que por primera vez no fui la primera_- de repente, un silencio incómodo invadió el pequeño espacio que imaginariamente compartían. `Dianna, han pasado cinco meses, no puedes traer el pasado al presente como si nada´, se reclamó la rubia antes de disculparse- _ Em, lo siento, no quería…_

_-Tranquila. Entiendo. Dianna, tengo que colgar. Hablamos luego ¿si? _

_- Llámame antes de que acabe el día _

_- ¿Yo? _

_- Ya lo hice yo, te toca a ti_

_- No prometo nada_

_- Promételo _

_- ¡Dianna! _

_- Promételo _

_- No _

_- Promételo o no cortaré _

_- Colgaré yo entonces _

_- Bien, hazlo- _uno, dos, tres, perdió la cuenta de cuantos minutos pasaron en el que solo se contemplaron por intermedio de las respiraciones.

- _Ahora si voy a colgar_

_- Hazlo-_ desafió la rubia sabiendo que nuevamente no lo haría. Y no lo hizo- _ ¿Quieres que cuelgue? _

_- Por favor_

_- Promete que me llamaras _

_- Lo prometo_

_- Que tengas un hermoso día en tu honor. Te quiero_- fue lo último que dijo antes de, finalmente, dar por terminada la llamada- _Ni creas que hoy no nos veremos Lea Michele-_ apretó el celular entre sus manos antes de tomar su maleta y salir del hotel. Los Ángeles la esperaba. El amor la esperaba nuevamente.

…..

Había salido de la piscina justo cuando el auto de Cory estacionaba frente a su casa. Se puso una simple remera blanca y salió con su short favorito, no solo era su cumpleaños sino tambien su único día de descanso de esa semana. Iba a aprovecharlo de la mejor manera.

_- Hey_- fue lo único que dijo al subir al auto. Como siempre, Cory le sonreía entendiendo su situación-

- _Feliz Cumpleaños. Atrás está mi regalo- _la observó lanzar una mirada sin disimulo hacia el asiento trasero- 

_- ¿Qué es? _

_- Lo abrirás cuando te deje mas tarde. _

_- ¿A dónde vamos? _

_- No lo se. Solo quieren un par de fotos ¿dónde crees que será conveniente? _

_- Supongo que en un supermercado Hagamos esto rápido ¿si? _

_- Está bien. _

…_._

Nadie se percató de que ella bajaba de ese avión; desde que salió de Europa, le había pedido a su representante que nadie se enterara de su llegada, que lo mantuvieran lo mas discreto posible. Lo consiguió. Y lo había pedido por una sola razón. Poder llegar a la casa de Lea sin que algún paparazzi la fotografiara y luego algún fan muriera por sobredosis de emoción. Conocía a las fanáticas "Achele", como había leído en una página de Lea y ella, y sabía que con una simple foto estallarían de locura. `Son las mejores´, fue su primer pensamiento cuando leyó toda una historia sobre el supuesto romance de ambas. Supuesto para las fans y romance en su intimidad.

Verificó la hora en su reloj y se lamentó de que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, el vuelo se atrasó y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo sentarse a esperar y rezar para llegar antes de que acabe el día a casa de Lea. Intentó llamarla pero la morena no atendía. Le mandó un mensaje y tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Si saber que hacer, decidió que lo mejor era estar realmente en su casa por unas horas.

…

Su cuerpo no era inmune al alcohol y nunca lo fue, por eso, ahora su cuerpo se tambaleaba cuando intentaba ponerse de pie. Stephanie caminaba frente a ella para que se sostuviese de su hombro y ninguna de las dos cayera directamente al piso. Se sorprendió cuando un flash la cegó casi completamente y, detrás de esa molesta luz, un paparazzi le dedicaba feliz cumpleaños.

_- Puto infeliz. Voy a matarlo- _ se quejó apenas subió a la camioneta. Stephanie le habló desde el asiento conductor-

- _ Era obvio que iban a molestar ¿Te llevo a casa? _

_- Si, por favor. Mi cabeza ya no puede más _

…

Cuando intentó llamarla nuevamente, pasada las diez de la noche, nuevamente Lea no contestó. Se preguntó cuán entretenida estaría esa fiesta para olvidarse de su promesa. Ahora, el reloj daba las once de la noche y ella sabia que no podía esperar mas ¿Cómo podía vivir en torno a una sola persona? Decidida y esquivando la posible respuesta, tomó su chaqueta marrón de cuero y salió disparada de su casa.

Si Lea estaba en casa, le facilitaría las cosas. Si no, esperaría sentada frente la puerta, en algún momento debía aparecer.

Y esperó sentada. Esperó solo diez minutos cuando una camioneta, poco agradable para ella, aparcó a unos centímetros. Lea bajó desde el asiento trasero y el resto de sus amigas la saludaban desde la ventanilla. Llegó con unas bolsas de regalo y un vestido que le dejaba poco a la imaginación. En realidad, cuando se trataba de Lea, su imaginación nunca era la correcta.

Observó la partida del auto cruzando una mirada de frustración con la rubia que manejaba. Hace tiempo, eran intimas amigas, pero desde que ella le había asegurado que Lea necesitaba más que un romance a escondidas y alguien mejor a su lado, solo podía ignorarla y dárselo a conocer con la mirada.

Cuando ellas se perdieron de su vista, volvió sus ojos a Lea. Caminaba hacia ella con dificultad y ella no pudo evitar reír al notarlo. Se veía tan adorable.

Iba a acercarse y ayudarla pero la morena se aferró a su cuello como si fueran los últimos minutos de su vida. La escuchó llorar contra su piel y morderle el hombro molesta; pero ella no podía sentir dolor propio. En ese momento solo sintió el de su chica.

-_ ¿Estoy soñando o estás aquí?- _ la típica voz infantil de Lea resonaron en sus oídos. Iba a responderle cuando la morena se le adelantó- _ Lo siento tanto. Siento tanto haber desperdiciado todo este tiempo. Dime que nadie te ha apartado de mi-_ la rubia rodeó su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Por primera vez, después de tantos días, el calor corporal volvió a invadirla; un sentimiento de renovación azotó contra su corazón y golpeó cada centímetro de su piel. Era un hecho, no podía controlar nada cuando Lea estaba a su lado.

_- Estás más delgada ¿estás comiendo bien? _– quería mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle, pero tenerla abrazada era aún mejor-

- _Sabes que como mucho_- su piel se erizó cuando las uñas de Lea se clavaron sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello- _ Además, acabo de comer como si no lo hiciera durante días- _

_- ¿Qué tal al fiesta? _

_- Solo fue una reunión con las chicas. Pero fue demasiado agradable_

_-Mmm ¿puedo ver a Sheila? ¿O está en la otra casa? _

_- No, está aquí. Sabes que nadie mas que tu le agradas. Es una mimada- _ bajó sus manos hasta acariciar la espalda de la rubia y sentirla suspirar en su cabello- _Hueles delicioso Dianna ¿dónde estabas? _

_- Esperándote _– finalmente, Lea levantó la vista y acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios. Pero Dianna no se conformó y atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la morena y tiró de él hasta escucharla gemir- 

_- Di…_

_- ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Dios, aun estamos afuera- _ tomó la mano de Dianna y guió a ambas hasta el interior de la casa- _ ¿Crees que alguien nos vió? _

_- Tal vez, pero seguramente editaran la foto y pondrán la cabeza de Cory_

_- ¿De Cory?- _ se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó en una esquina- _ ¿Tomamos algo? _

_- ¿No has tomado mucho ya?- _ la siguió hasta la cocina y la observó retirar dos copas y un vino blanco de la mesada- ¿_Desde cuando blanco? _

_- En este ultimo tiempo muchos gustos han cambiado en mi _– se recostó sobre el mármol de la mesada y comenzó a servir- _ Por ejemplo, las rubias me gustan mas que antes _

_- Que chistosa-_ se acercó a tomar su copa y la chocó contra la de morena- _Por tu cumpleaños _

_- Por mi cumpleaños- _ resonó en toda la casa el golpe de los delicados vidrios y una risa antes de beber. Satisfecha, Lea se sentó sobre la mesada, sabia que ese tipo de acciones debilitaban a la rubia- _ ¿Esperaste mucho afuera? _

_- Unos minutos. En realidad te llamé varias veces pero nunca atendías _

_- ¿De verdad?- _tomó el aparato que había dejado a su lado y verificó las llamadas- _Es cierto. Tu, mamá, Lilly, Jonh… Cory _

_- ¿Vas a salir con él o algo? _

_- Lo hicimos temprano… a lo de salir, no vayas a pensar…._

_- Ey, tranquila. Es tu novio ¿no? _

_- ¿De verdad lo crees? _

_- No, creo que es la idea más estupida que ha tenido Ryan _

_- Es un contrato de solo un año. Es lo que permitió la novia de Cory _

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser en realidad? _

_- Hasta el final de la serie. Ya sabes, para mantener a los fans contentos. _

_- Monchele suena a tribu india perdida en el triangulo de las Bermudas. Es un asco- _la desbordada risa de la morena se escuchó en cada rincón- _ Es en serio ¿es que has visto la cara de Cory cuando está contigo? El muy imbecil parece que no lo disfrutara. No te sonríe, no te abraza delicadamente ni te abre las puertas. Es peor que Finn_

_- ¿Estás diciendo que ves fotos nuestras?- _ la cara pálida de la rubia se tiñó inmediatamente de rojo- _ ¿Di? _

_- Es que quise buscar algo del cast e inevitablemente salió un artículo de ustedes. Nada más _

_- ¿Del cast, eh? ¿Cómo va la película? _

_- Solo quedan unas tres semanas Después de allí me incorporó a Glee. Estoy emocionada por eso. _

_- Si, Ryan nos contó. _

_- ¿Pasa algo? _

_- ¿Puedo contarte algo? _

_- Me encantaría_

_- Voy a grabar un disco_

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Firmé con una casa discográfica ¡Saldrá a principios del año que viene! –_ sin medir el acto que iba a realizar ni los que pondrían suceder, se pegó a ella y la abrazó con una efusividad que solo lo había hecho cuando intentó retenerla meses atrás. Inconscientemente, Lea abrió sus piernas y Dianna, conociendo como ambos cuerpos se fusionaban, se acopló entre ellas como si fuera su propia casa-

- _Felicitaciones, felicitaciones, dios, te lo dije. Eres una pequeña estrella con una luz gigante _– y el beso que continuó nació inconscientemente para ambas pero conciente a medida que se iba incrementando. Dianna colocó sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Lea y la acercó aun más a su cuerpo. Notó como la lengua desesperada de la morena se movía sobre su labio inferior pidiendo entrar a su boca y en menos de un segundo consiguió su cometido.

_- Di-_ la separó Lea con delicadeza por los hombros cuando la falta de aire le hacia mal- _ Perdóname _

_- Ambas actuamos mal Lee, no deber…_

_- No, perdóname por decirte que nunca hablabas conmigo de tus proyectos y yo firmé dos a tus espaldas. Lo siento_

_- ¿Dos? ¿Cuál mas además del disco? _

_- El PR con Cory_

_- Admito que es molesto verte con él, parecen siameses últimamente, pero creo que era algo inevitable. Ryan intentaba convencerlos desde la primera temporada. _

_- Perdóname porque solo firme para fastidiarte. Si hubiésemos estados juntas nunca lo hubiera hecho. Te lo juro, nunca… Por cierto ¿me veo bien con él? _

_- Eres una tonta… y no, no te ves bien con él. Es tan alto que tengo miedo de que alguna vez te asfixie cuando te abraza. De verdad, quiero a Cory pero…_

_- Shhh, olvidémonos de eso ¿A qué has venido? _

_- A verte- _el conocido puchero de Lea incrementó las ganas en Dianna de besarla- _¿Ha pasado algo todo este tiempo? _

_- ¿Algo con alguien?-_ la rubia asintió- _ Por supuesto que no _

_- Si no te enviaba ese mensaje no ibas a hablarme nunca más _

_- Aun tenía miedo _

_- ¿Miedo? _

_- Miedo Di, estabas en otro país, conocías a diario a otra gente, fácilmente te podías olvidar de mí _

_-Sabes que eso es imposible. Las del FBI morirían_

_- ¿Aun sigues visitando esas páginas? _

_- Por supuesto, y déjame decirte que ahora soy la favorita porque tu sales con Cory _

_- ¿Favorita?-_ tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de Dianna y acercó ambos rostros- _ ¿Qué pasaría si yo twitteó en este momento que estoy contigo, que estamos nuevamente juntas y les envió algunas de esas fotos prohibidas que tu me sacas mientras duermo? Estoy segura que ganaría miles y millones de puntos _

_- ¿Nuevamente juntas?- _ coló sus manos por debajo del corto vestido y acarició los muslos de la morena- _ Dios Lee, basta de tanto gym, vas a matar a alguien con estas piernas _

_- Hasta que no mate realmente a alguien no me detendré. Te amo Dianna Elise Agron. De verdad que te amo-_ enredó ambas manos en la corta cabellera rubia y explotó su boca contra la de su novia. Si no fuera por Glee, hasta el momento ella no había besado otros labios. Porque el beso con Cory para ella eran Rachel y Finn, igual que su personaje, Cory daba besos asquerosos- _ Por cierto_- volvió a separarla para mirarla a los ojos- _ ¿Es cierto que haces una escena de desnudo en esta película? _

_- ¿No te lo había dicho? _

_- No, y no importa. Tu futuro es el mío, lo que te prepare me preparará a mi para afrontarlo y hacerme mas fuerte ¿me quieres en él? _

_- Tu eres mi futuro Lee. En esta y en otras vidas. Lea Michele solo es de Dianna Agron. Dianna Agron solo es de Lea Michele. Te prometo que a partir de ahora sabrás todo sobre mis proyectos_

_- No Di, manéjalo tu. Se que tomarás la decisión correcta. _

_- Te amo _– iba a volver a besarla cuando sintió algo suave por sus piernas. Bajó la vista solo para encontrarse con su segunda chica favorita- _¡Sheila! _– Se encorvó para tomarla entre sus brazos y luego arroparla entre sus brazos- _ ¿Has estado enferma, amor? Si, mamá no sabe cuidarte bien ¿Quieres ir a ver a Arthur?-_ milagrosamente, la gata aulló alegremente-

- _No la sacarás a esta hora Dianna Elise Agron_- se bajó de la mesada para tomar un vaso con agua-

_- Soy su madre, tengo derecho a llevármela _

_- Ya te dije que no puedes cruzarla con Arthur. Además seria incesto –_ Dianna rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no los cruzaría, solo quería escuchar a Lea quejarse -

- _Despídete de mamá Shei, nos vamos a casa – _levantó una de las patas delanteras de la gata y saludó a Lea-

- _Mañana sacaré a pasear a Arthur y le conseguiré una novia. _

_- ¿Vamos a casa?- _ la atrapó con uno de sus brazos antes de que Lea dejara la cocina- _ Tu otro hijo tambien te extraña, no puedes abandonarlo _

_- Me doy un baño y vamos ¿si? _

_- No, no. Vamos ahora- _ la jaló de la mano y la obligó a caminar hacia afuera-

_- Di, estoy descalza ¡Auch!- _se detuvo cuando una piedra se clavó en su pie- _Mierda _

_- Lee, el vocabulario. Sheila aun no está dormida. Ven aquí- _ la abrazó nuevamente y la elevó unos centímetros evitando que toque el suelo y al llevó de esa manera hasta el auto- _ ¿Mejor?- _ dejó a Sheila en el regazo de Lea mientras le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad-

- _Di, tengo manos, puedo hacer eso_ _¡Dianna!-_ se quejó cuando la rubia le tocó sin pudor un pecho-

- _ Es una lastima que vaya a romper ese vestido en unos minutos. Te amo-_ besó fugazmente sus labios y corrió hasta el asiento conductor.

Prácticamente, el auto voló hasta su casa.

Esa noche, Sheila recordó el aroma de flores mezclado con durazno sobre la cama que ella dormía.

Arthur nunca sintió tan cómodo la tela fina de un vestido que yacía roto en el piso.

Después de hacer el amor, Lea fingió dormir para sentir las caricias de su chica a lo largo de su espalda.

Después de hacer el amor, Dianna fingió creer que Lea dormía solo para no despegar su piel de la de la morena. Cada vez que sus dedos bajaban hasta la espalda de su novia, la piel de Lea se erizaba y buscaba un roce con el colchón.

Sonrieron al unísono, porque cinco meses parecieron una eternidad pero solo logró fortalecer el amor que se tenían. Lea sonrió porque después de tres meses, su relación con Cory se daría por terminada y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y estaba segura que eso no incluía un nuevo PR.

Volteó cuando sintió la falta de caricias de su novia y se sorprendió al verla parada frente a la cama

- _ ¿Qué haces?_- la respuesta fue un pequeño flash y no entendió por qué- _ ¿Mas fotos prohibidas?- _ le preguntó cuando nuevamente la tuvo a su lado-

- _Si, y nuevamente sales hermosa ¿Crees que ésta debería subirla a mi pagina? _

_- Absolutamente. Pero con anunciado que diga "Mirar solo por un segundo. Esa chica es mía" _

_- Tenlo por seguro que lo haré _

…_._

Pero a cambio, al día siguiente solo un dibujo adornó su página. Una chica, de pelo corto y amarillo, besaba una estrella dorada sentada cómodamente sobre el mundo.

Así se sentía ella. El mundo estaba a sus pies si ella tenía a su estrella personal a su lado.

El mundo era nada al lado del amor.


End file.
